


Fred Weasley Lives

by KIRA_user_of_Death_Notes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Seduction, Brother/Sister Incest, Dark Magic, Future Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Incest Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Satanism, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIRA_user_of_Death_Notes/pseuds/KIRA_user_of_Death_Notes
Summary: The wizarding world has changed greatly after Voldemort's defeat. Percy Weasley's moved to the Muggle world for a fresh start while the rest of the Weasley family's still torn over Fred's death. Desperate and unable to move on, they start looking into whatever magic that could bring Fred back, even the darkest, most twisted kind that should've been left alone.





	1. Murphy's Law: Everything Goes Wrong

The white wooden door of the apartment room opened, and Percy Weasley was greeted with the same, eerie silence that had been there since Penelope Clearwater’s suicide. It had only been three years ago when Percy came home and found Penelope hanging from the ceiling fan, by a short strand of rope, the end of it was secured tightly around her neck, which was red from the tightness of the rope. The red had been so noticeable against her gothic white skin, and Percy could still remember how her lipsticked mouth was open, just like her icy blues eyes, both of which were staring blankly ahead, how her black hair was draped against her shoulders, how her hands hung by her side, rather than anywhere near the rope surrounding her neck, immediately making him realize the lack of a struggle at the last second or regrets of any kind.

It didn’t bother him anymore. He’d gotten over her death, though PTSD from the last wizarding war against Voldemort still lingered, and he was forced to move from the Burrow to 1488 Bloodoak Street in Muggle London. Still he, took it better than Penelope ever could.

Percy strolled over to his study. It was a small room, with a few bookshelves and an L-shaped desk, with a silver laptop he turned on. After he was connected to the Internet, he opened up Runescape and started grinding his skills in-game. It was his way of unwinding after work at the Ministry of Magic; the Junior Assistant for the Minister of Magic was no easy job.

A few hours passed, and feeling hungry, he logged out for a second, went to the fridge in the kitchen and returned with a box of cold, leftover meat lover’s pizza. Percy ate as quickly as he could, before he logged back in. Then, feeling that his room was too quiet, he went onto YouTube and put on a Stefan Molyneux video, so he’d have something to listen to as he played.

An hour later, a knocking sound was heard, and Percy logged out again.

When he opened it, his jaw dropped as his blue eyes laid on Ginny Weasley for the first time in years. It took him a while to collect himself as examined her, his eyes panning from her red hair in a half updo to the shoes on her feet.

“Ginny…you’ve changed.”

She was almost unrecognizable from the freckled, tomboy-ish Ginny he’d known at Hogwarts; she was wearing a short, halter black dress, with a V-neck so low; it nearly revealed her belly button. Her double D cleavage was in clear view, and Percy was sure that she’d had plastic surgery; she wasn’t this busty the last time they saw each other. Her breasts weren’t the only thing she’d gotten done, as Percy was sure she’d gotten her legs extended via magic, and around those legs she wore black leather thigh high lace up boots, with the same criss cross pattern as her dress’ neckline.

“I did,” Ginny agreed.

Upon hearing her siren-like voice, Percy looked up and found himself staring into her eyes, which were the same shade of blue as his, except hers were framed with winged eyeliner and fake lashes, making it stand out against her flawless, freckle-free, pale gothic skin. Upon closer inspection of her face, Percy realised Ginny’s blood red lips were fuller and her cheekbones were more prominent, and he knew at once she’d gotten lip and cheek fillers.

Ginny smirked when she saw her brother stunned, as he admired her body the way all men did. “Well…aren’t you going to let me in?...Or are you going to turn your back on your own family again?” 

Percy ran his fingers through his auburn hair, as he always did when he was nervous, and boy was he nervous. Nervous and self-conscious. Even in the suit he wore to work, he didn't think he was good enough to appear next to Ginny.  “Uh…yeah…c’mon in.”

And Ginny followed him to the living room, her stilettos clacking against the polished wooden floor.

“Can I get you anything?” Percy said, as he gestured to a black leather armchair. “Something to drink?”

Ginny did not sit. Instead she stood beside her brother, eyeing him the way a succubus might look at her prey. Then, without any warning, she ripped the criss cross lace of her dress, exposing her large, perky breasts.

“Ginny, what the fuck are you doing?!” Percy cried.

Ginny did not reply, she kept tearing away at the dress, until it fell to the floor, and she was left standing in her brother’s living room, showing off her glorious body and wearing nothing but her boots.

Percy blushed at the sight of his impossibly gorgeous sister coming onto him. He knew many wizards could only dream of a situation like this, himself included, yet here she was, ready for the taking. And once he got over the shock, he thought of the things he’d wanted to do to her, it was enough for him to mentally shiver.

Ginny reached into the black clutch bag she was carrying, and took out a bottle, which she opened and retrieved a single black pill. She placed it into her mouth, but she did not swallow or chew it up.

She motioned for Percy to come forward, and he did. The moment he got close enough, she wrapped her arms around him, and started to make out with him.

They explored each other’s mouths with their tongue, and it was then that Ginny cracked open the black pill with her teeth. They kept making out and swapping spit and the black pill’s contents, until Percy broke away when he tasted something funny on his tongue. He closed his mouth slowly, and thought about walking over to the bathroom to spit it out, but that’d take him away from the almost perfect moment he’d fantasized about, so he swallowed.

A second later, he felt woozy. Percy’s right hand flew up to his head, and he held his face. He wanted to faint, and he sat down. The feeling did not go away; in fact, it was becoming more intense; he felt even dizzier than he was a few seconds ago. His breathing became heavy, and as a result, he was a bit panicked, causing his heartrate to go up.      

_What’s happening to me?_

His mind flashed back to something he’d read, perhaps years ago, which made him realise what all these symptoms meant.

“Ginny, did you drug me?”

And then everything went black.

* * *

When Percy finally opened his eyes, everything was still black. For one terrifying moment, he thought he was blind, but he found out it wasn’t the case when he felt something, likely a black pillowcase over his head. His hands were behind his back, and he could feel something rough as sandpaper around his wrists.

 _Rope,_ he assumed.

He could hear familiar voices all around.

“Good work, Ginny.”

Percy gasped mentally upon hearing the voice of Arthur Weasley.

“Thank you, Arthur,” a voice he knew to be Ginny’s responded. Percy found it a bit out that she addressed him by his first name, but he let that slide.

“Does anyone have the time?” This time it was Ron who spoke.

“Fifteen minutes to midnight,” Arthur answered.

Someone gulped.

“We have everything, right?” the voice of Molly Weasley spoke.

“Yes, mum! I just checked!” This one sounded annoyed, and Percy recognised it as belonging to George Weasley. “Candles, the circle, incense, the portable burner, Percy, Fred…we have everything!”

Percy’s eyes widened when he heard that last item. _Fred? But Fred is dead!_

“Just making sure,” Molly’s voice said gently. “Everything must be perfect, we’ve forever preparing for this day, we can’t afford a single mistake.”

“How much longer till midnight?” Ron’s voice asked.

“Soon,” Molly promised. “You’ve waited years, I’m sure you can wait a few more minutes.”

“Ten more minutes,” Arthur reminded them.

“Ten more minutes for what?” Percy yelled suddenly. “What are you doing with Fred? And what’s it got to do with me?”

“SILENCE, TRAITOR!” Molly screamed.

Her voice got louder and louder and Percy could only assume she was getting closer. And then, without any warning, he was kicked in the stomach.

“IT SHOULD’VE BEEN YOU!” Molly yelled hysterically. She was so loud that Percy was sure she was right in front of him, meaning, she must’ve been the one who kicked him. “YOU SHOULD’VE DIED INSTEAD! YOU SHOULD’VE DIED INSTEAD OF FRED! FRED WAS A GOOD MAN! HE SHOULD’VE LIVED! BUT YOU! YOU’RE EVEN LOWER THAN GARBAGE! YOU CHOSE THE MINISTRY OVER YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! YOU FOUGHT FOR THEM! YOU—

“Molly calm down!” Arthur interrupted.

Molly kept yelling, but her voice was dying down, and Percy could hear footsteps approaching and getting away, and he knew that Arthur had dragged her away.

“We’ll have Fred back again, mum” George said. “It’ll be just like old times, minus the _traitor_ here. Just five more minutes.”

Just then, Percy felt a punch to his jaw, and another, and another, until a second set of footsteps got louder, then quieter as the punches stopped.

“Stop that, Ron” George said.

“Why? We need him alive, not alive and well.”

“We need his blood,” George said. “The more the better, don’t make him lose too much blood.”

“WHAT?” Percy cried.

“SHUT UP, YOU MINISTRY LOVING, CORNELIUS FUDGE FELLATIATING TRAITOR! YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN BLOOD, YOUR OWN FAMILY! WE DID SO MUCH FOR YOU, YOUR FATHER AND I HAD NOTHING, YET WE DID WHATEVER WE COULD TO SUPPORT YOU AND YOUR STUPID DREAMS! WHAT DO WE GET IN RETURN? NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! YOU TURNED ON US, THE MOMENT YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER OFF SOMEWHERE ELSE! YOU’VE GOT NO SENSE OF LOYALTY; EVERYONE ELSE WOULD’VE FOUGHT WITH YOU TO THE DEATH! YOU DITCHED US FOR VOLDEMORT’S PUPPET GOVERNMENT! YOU REALLY ARE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH! YOU EVEN SPIED ON US FOR THEM! EVEN TRIED TO GET RON TO JOIN YOU! YOU’RE THE WORST OF THE WORST! I WISH I’D STRANGLED YOU AT BIRTH! I—

“Molly calm down!” Arthur urged.

“FRED WOULD BE ALIVE IF IT WASN’T FOR HIM!”

“Molly!”

“DON’T YOU REMEMBER THE BATTLE AT HOGWARTS? THAT CURSE SHOULD’VE HIT HIM INSTEAD! IT’S MORE MERCY THAN WHAT HE DESERVES! HE SHOULD BE _DEAD_! NOT FRED! NOT FRED! NOT FRED!!”

“Molly calm yourself!”

Molly’s screeching devolved into crying, and Percy could not make out what she was saying, aside from the recurring words “traitor,” “piece of shit,” “should’ve died instead,” and the occasional cussing.

Arthur finally managed to get her to shut up, when he said it was time.

Once again, Percy could hear footsteps getting louder and louder, as whoever got closer. Then they came to a halt, and the black pillowcase was lifted from his head.

Percy’s jaw dropped when he saw the scene before him.

He was in what he recognised to be the basement of the Burrow, it was a large, windowless room, lit by torches and black candles, and he was in front of a large circle drawn with black chalk. Inside the circle was a smaller black circle, and inside that was an upside-down pentagram, and inside that was a black chalk drawing of a satanic baphomet goat. At the very center of the satanic pentagram was an open black coffin that had a tall, yellow-ish skeleton in it.

Around the outermost circle stood what remained of the Weasleys—Ginny, Molly, George, Arthur, Ron. All of them were wearing black robes, and all of them changed as much as Ginny had. Arthur looked like he’d aged fifty years, he was shorter than Percy remembered, with more wrinkles which reminded Percy of a raisin, he wore an obvious red toupee and a scowl that he never had before Fred’s death. Molly wasn’t much better, she’d lost weight since the last time Percy saw her, but she’d grown wrinkly too, her red hair was clearly dyed, for Percy could see grey roots. George, Ron, and of course Ginny aged far better than their parents. While Ginny had become a thot, George and Ron looked like they could be marble statues, with their fine sculpted features and gothic white skin. George had grown his hair long enough to reach his shoulders, and he’d tucked a few strands of it behind his good ear, but the earless side of his face was covered by his red hair, and Ron had gotten a fashy haircut.

“What the fuck? You’re doing a satanic ritual?”

“We’re setting right what went wrong,” Molly said harshly. “Fred should’ve never died; in a perfect world, he’d be alive and breathing and you’d be the one rotting in a coffin, but we don’t live in that world, and now we’re stuck with you, while Fred is dead. Till now…finally… _finally_ we’ll have our Fred back.”

A few tears came out of Molly’s blue eyes, and she wiped them away.

Arthur coughed. “Hem hem...finally our broken family will be fixed; we’ll be one big family again, and all will be right with the world again.”

“What?” Percy demanded. “But…but you can’t! That violates every magical law known to man! Please da—Arthur, there must be some other way!”

“SHUT YOUR FILTHY FUCKING MOUTH!” Ron screamed. “You have no idea how this family has suffered, do you? If it weren’t for you, our family would be whole, we’d be _normal!_ Harry wouldn’t have left Ginny for Malfoy, mum wouldn’t be so depressed and dad would still have a job and Ginny wouldn’t have to be pimped out, and George’s joke shop would still be a thriving business! This is all your fault!”

“Wait!” Percy said, almost as shocked now as he was when he saw the satanic décor. “What the fuck happened?”

“I was so saddened by Fred’s death,” Ginny explained. “I was so depressed and Harry didn’t like being around me, and at the same time he was coming to term with the fact he’s gay. He made out with Draco once, and he realised Draco was the one, not me, and the next day, he left and took everything. I had to move back here and that was when I found out mum was even more depressed, she spent her days sleeping, crying or drinking. Dad got fired from the Ministry when he couldn’t do his job ‘cause he was so depressed, and they couldn’t pay the mortgage on the Burrow, and Gringotts was going to repossess our house, and they had to pimp me out for money.”

“What?” Percy said. “But…but how? George, I thought your joke shop was doing just fine!”

George and Ron gave Percy a murderous glare.

“Doing fine?!” George growled. “ _Doing fine?!_ ”

George was so angry, his emotions overpowered him, and he became too enraged to speak. He shook with anger, clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, but he stopped himself from marching across the circle and beating the living daylights out of Percy.

Ron chuckled humourlessly. “You know nothing, Percy. All your books and degrees and your fancy job at the Ministry, and you still know nothing…probably too busy sucking Shacklebolt’s cock to notice all those countless regulations that’s killing small businesses.”

“I had nothing to do with that!” Percy protested. “I hate regulations too! I love a small government!”

“Which is why you stood by and did nothing when the Ministry passed all those regulations,” George said. “Shacklebolt was supposed to reduce the size of the government, don’t you remember his speech? He said the only reason the Ministry got so corrupt in the last wizarding war was ‘cause the government had gotten too big and powerful and the only way to stop that from happening again was a small government. But the Ministry had gotten too big and corrupt, the establishment wanted it to continue, and the Wizengamot and even Shacklebolt’s own party turned on him, and they wouldn’t work with him on anything; the Wizengamot wouldn’t pass his bills, and judges kept overturning his executive orders, and Shacklebolt found out too late that the Minister doesn’t run this country, the shadow government does.”

“I…I didn’t know that!” Percy said. “I’m just his junior assistant!”

“Your death would be a favour to Shacklebolt,” George said angrily. “You’d just be one of the many he should’ve fired.”

“Not to mention it’d bring our misery to an end,” Ron said. “While you enjoyed a cushy Ministry job, the rest of us endured horrors you couldn’t even imagine. We had no joy, only misery, and the closest thing to the highlight of our lives was when Hermione was climbing her way to the top at the Ministry and she was rubbing elbows with the higher ups. She often went to their parties. I was never invited. She’d tell me about the mansions they were held at and the masks they’d wear, she’d name all the politicians and bankers and celebrities and socialites, even the Muggle ones. She also told me about their satanic rituals, and how the Muggle elites would sell their souls to Lucifer for magic and power, and she also mentioned how they’d sacrifice and cannibalize kids they kidnapped for youth and power, and she told me about the masked orgies. Even knowing what the elite got up to, she was still willing to climb the Ministry ladder to become Minister, and I divorced her, I couldn’t be with someone who’d make a deal with the devil, and she would’ve taken everything I had, if I had anything worth taking. When the others found out, we started getting hopeful, so we started researching this kind of dark, ancient satanic magic, for a ritual to bring back the dead. Long story short, we found one…too bad for you, it needs a sacrifice.”

“Don’t worry, Percy, it’ll go to a good cause,” Ginny said. “Trading Fred for you will be the best family decision we make, we’ll have our dear brother back. It’ll just be like the old times.”

“You’re crazy!” Percy cried. “If you think an undead Fred would be just like the real thing! You think this’ll solve all your problems? You think Molly and Arthur would be satisfied with that…abomination? You think Harry and Hermi—

“Don’t you fucking dare talk about Fred that way!” Ron shouted.

“And for the record, we don’t think sacrificing you for Fred will work,” George said, and took out a black dagger. “We know it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think I'll end it there. I wanted to include the satanic ritual too, but it was getting too long. I think the rest of the chapters will be shorter.
> 
> I've always wanted to write something like this, ever since I read the Deathly Hallows, I hated the fact Fred died, I was always thinking "why couldn't Percy die instead? why did Fred have to die? I liked Fred, Percy should've died instead, nobody likes him." Had I discovered fanfiction then, I would've written a "Fred lives, Percy dies" fic sooner.
> 
> So I made a lot of changes to canon, I'll go over them in order. Percy's living in the Muggle world 'cause he wants a fresh start, y'know, away from all the mistakes he made. I think he'd do well in the Muggle world, 'cause his dad was into Muggle stuff, and he must've taught Percy a thing or two, so it's not implausible at all that he knows how to use a computer, and he taught himself how the Internet worked. He lives in a nice apartment, in a nice neighbourhood, he'd be considered well off in the Muggle world 'cause he'd have to trade gold galleons for paper money, and he makes more than enough with that.
> 
> There's also a lot of [Author Appeal,](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AuthorAppeal) aka, writing what you like (sort of like writing what you know), hence the references to Runescape, Stefan Molyneux, and it's why Percy's eating cold, leftover meat lover's pizza, even though nobody in canon was ever mentioned to be eating pizza, of any kind 'cause the books are full of British food and pizza's more of an American thing (I'm fond of cold pizza, I think it's better than hot, fresh pizza, and yes, meat lover's is my favourite kind). It's why Penelope, Ginny, and the other Weasleys have gothic pale skin and dress gothically. What can I say? I like the alternative, gothic, Hot Topic look, especially when it's combined with pale skin, blue eyes and black/red hair (blonde works too I guess). Penelope was probably wearing a [dress like this,](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/39/18/21/3918215b5ffe7fc9e845b3e4c500d758.jpg) when she killed herself. Ginny was wearing a [dress like this,](http://www.keychicboutique.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/black-body-con-dress-with-criss-cross-deep-v-neckline-1.JPG-e1448569574531.jpg) and [boots like these.](http://img.shein.com/images/shein.com/201611/41/14791717401373856666.jpg)
> 
> And it's why Ron has a fashy haircut, and it's why Ginny's subject to description porn (I have a weakness for redheads), and it's why Harry leaves her for Draco (I am a Drarry shipper for life), and it's why the Weasleys are preaching about small government and deregulation.
> 
> Ginny was said to have her legs made longer by magic, that's not implausible, they got magic that can re-grow your bones, why not magic that could extend your legs? In fact, I think there's a ton of magic dedicated to beautifying yourself, be it teeth shrinking (Hermione did it), pimple removing, stomach flattening, eye color changing etc.
> 
> The elite wizards and Muggles go to parties where they do satanic rituals, sacrifice kids and they're cannibals, that's not implausible, 'cause in canon, elites like the Muggle Prime Minister knows about the wizarding world and covers it up. I don't think it's just him, the CIA is in on it too, along with the MI6, and the globalist bankers and their puppets. I'm sure Harry Potter has it's own version of Alex Jones screaming about how there's a massive government coverup on actual magic and everyone thinks he's crazy but he turns out to be right (we even had Mary Lou in Fantastic Beasts, though she's not nearly as funny or likable as Alex Jones).
> 
> And real life, the elite that rules over you really do go to satanic parties (they just call it spirit cooking, wikileaks exposed it, look it up) I wanted some nice, real life parallels, which is why I also wrote that the shadow government actually runs wizard Britain, I really do think we're run by a shadow government, not the elected government. This is also a case of "writing what you believe."
> 
> I established that Muggles can get magic by selling their soul to Satan, 'cause JKR never explained how people got magic in the first place, it was genetic and passed down, but that doesn't answer the question of who had it first. So I came up with the explanation that you can become a wizard through a satanic ritual (not the same one you use to bring back the dead), and the magic you get will be passed down, but the souls of you and your children and your children's children will be damned to hell for all eternity (if Harry chose to board the train in limbo in Deathly Hallows, he would've found himself straight in Hell).


	2. Satan Sets Things Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The satanic ritual begins, and as the title would have you believe, Fred comes back...sort of.

   The Satanic ritual had begun.

   Molly started to chant in Latin, and Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys soon followed. They pledged their allegiance to Lucifer, and they promised to serve him for then on until their last breath and Percy caught a few “hail Satans.”

   Then Arthur started walking back and forth while holding an incense burner with a piece of burning incense he’d lit a moment before. Percy coughed and wished there was an open window, or no incense at all; he’d give anything to be in a room with just candles, especially if they were scented ones that smelled like vanilla.

   After a while, Arthur went back to were he’d been standing before.

   Ginny then stepped forward, and took out a dagger with a blade black as obsidian and a matching hilt with a satanic goat pommel.

   “Ginny no!” Percy cried.

   But she ignored him and raised the weapon high up in the air. “For our lord Lucifer the Lion, Emperor of the Eternal Hells, First Rebel, Lord of Light, Master Deceiver, Corrupter in Chief, Opposer of All That is Good, we offer you brother Percival Ignatius Weasley, in exchange for Frederic Lancelot Weasley, our dearest dead brother. We surrender his fate to you, oh Father of Lies. Do what you like with him.”

   “Ginny please!” Percy begged. “You can’t do this, it’s not right! It’s—”

   She ignored him once again, and brought the knife down, stabbing in directly in the mouth, piercing his tongue and throat, she shifted the knife left, then right, cutting his face from ear to ear, leaving him with a Glasgow grin. She pulled the knife out, and this time made a few shallow cuts on his upper body, none of which would allow him to bleed out but it did leave some slits in his shirt.

   Ginny ripped his shirt off, and started to carve a satanic pentagram on his chest, before she took out her want and pointed it at the black blade.

   _“Engorgio!”_ she said, and the blade grew several feet, looking more like a sword than a dagger.

   She put her wand away, and cut him in half, making him look like a body that’d gotten severed by a train, and then she returned to her place in the circle, while Percy bled out.  

   As soon as she did, the room started to shake, as if an earthquake had come, and the candles went out. There was a huge _craaaaack_ and the overpowering smell of sulphur appeared.

   “He’s here!” Arthur said. “The devil is here!”

   Moments after he said that, some of the candles flickered back on, like lightbulbs. The room was dim, and it took the Weasleys a while for their eyes to adjust. Plus it was also full of smoke. When it cleared, and when the Weasleys eyes adjusted, they could see that the piece of floor beside Fred’s coffin had opened up, and rocks from several hundred feet below ground had sprung up. Atop the rocks was a purely black half-man half-goat creature. His head was a satanic goat head with black fur and eyes as black as coal. His upper body was human and it was black as tar, his lower body had two legs like a man, but that was the only human thing about it; it was also the body of a goat, with black fur, black hooves and a black tail.

   “Hello to thee,” the black mangoat said.

   The Weasleys replied with a “Hail Satan!”

   Molly then knelt down, and gave him a sign of submission; she licked his feet and sucked on his hooves.

   “Oh, Lucifer the Dark Hearted,” she began. “Please accept our offering.”

   “Thee wishes to exchange him for Fred,” the black man said. “One life for another.”   
   “Yes,” Molly answered. “Will you accept?”

   The devil glanced at Percy’s corpse, then at Fred’s coffin, before finally looking Molly in the eyes, his evil black orbs pouring into her blue ones, as if he was performing Leglimency, and he was absorbing bit of information her mind contained.

   “I do.”

   Molly cracked a smile, as did the rest of the Weasleys.

   “Thou must knowest of this,” the devil said. “Frederic Lancelot Weasley shalt rise again, he shalt be resurrected as the Devil decrees, but he must feedth once a day, on the body of a son (or daughter) of Adam. He shalt consumeth their body and soul, which willst belong to me.”

   “Yes, yes!” Molly said, tears trickling out of her eyes. “Anything as long as I get my Fred back!”

   “Very well.”

   The devil then started to speak in an ancient tongue, older than anything known to man and so foul that the Weasleys’ ears bled. The devil pointed at Percy’s dead body and the blood started flowing to the coffin, like a small stream.

   “We willst meet again, Weasleys,” the devil said. “Until then, remember my teachings. Strength through evil.”

   After all the blood from Percy’s corpse was done being absorbed by the decayed body inside the coffin, a loud banging side could be heard, as if someone was locked out of their home and was desperate to get back inside.

   “Oh my god,” Arthur said sounding like he couldn’t believe it; it was too good to be true.

   Molly wiped away her tears. “F-Fred…finally he’s…”

   “He’s back!” Ron said happily.

   The pounding inside the coffin did not stop, it grew louder and faster, as if the man locked out his home was getting more desperate.

   “Hang in there, buddy!” George cried, and he took out his wand. _“Alohomora!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ritual was something I made up. Percy's death was inspired by the case of the Black Dahlia, in which the body of a girl was found in the Hollywood area, with her mouth slit like Joker's, and her body cut in half and drained of blood. They never completely solved the case, but I believe it was a ritual murder, a satanic ritual murder. It wouldn't surprise me, Hollywood's full of satanists. Marina Abramovic, a confirmed Satanist (by Wikileaks) is connected to many big names--Lady Gaga, Jay Z and Beyonce, Kim Kardashian, Pamela Anderson, Gwen Stefani, James Franco etc. 
> 
> Fred's full name is Frederic Lancelot Weasley, that's not canon, I just made it up. Lancelot makes sense, a lot of Weasleys have Arthurian names (like Arthur of course and Ginny) and Fred seems like it could be short for Frederic. It's never confirmed by canon whether Percy is short for Percival, but it probably is, given the Arthurian theme naming JK Rowling's got going on. 
> 
> The devil appears as a man/goat thing, that's how he's often shown, as a man goat Baphomet, and the black fur/skin's inspired by the movie The Witch, where the devil takes on the form of a completely black goat by the name Black Philip. The fact he talks in an old, Shakespearean-ish English, that was also something inspired by The WItch, that's how Black Philip talks. 
> 
> Molly decides to show submission by licking the devil's feet and sucking on his hooves. "What does feet have to do with submission?" you ask. Well...I got that idea from how the most pathetic and retarded pope showed submission to incoming invaders by washing their feet, only I decided to make Molly appear even more submissive by having her lick his feet and suck on his hooves instead of just washing. 
> 
> That's all for now, I'll see y'all in chapter 3.


End file.
